That's What She Said
by xYama-chanx
Summary: "You're such a prick!" "An attractive prick." Chaos and random things imaginable happen if you smash one shinobi with the other, and voila! Hilarious drabbles come up: hot, sad, funny...you name it. SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen etc.
1. Cocky Head

**Moshi-moshi! :D  
><strong>

**Alright, I'm pretty bored, and it's 10:10 p.m [make a wish!] haha, so I have NO idea what to do, let alone write, but I came up with this pretty funny drabble series hehe. Summer's already started for me, and we have a week off for other grades to finish exams (YESH), but I still have to go back next wednesday [last day of school] for the awards, YEARBOOKS omg, and etc. gah! It's gonna take a longg time, but don't worry ahah.**

**As said already in my other author's notes: I just might get stupid WRITER'S BLOCK! Sorryyy, it happened to me already sooo many times (and I hate it, gawd), but can anyone tell me how I can make that block go AWAY? Shankuu, I'm going to give you cookies! **

**Okay, so this random drabble collection is an in-progress work, so I don't know when it'll end :3 It'll have the usual fluff and humour of: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruSaku, NejiTen, etc. If you have a couple you want me to write down a drabble for (whether it's my fave pairing or not hehe, feedback matters I guess xP), just include it in your review or message me! These are prettyy short, but there's always more coming xD**

**TY! -Yama-chan xox**

* * *

><p><strong>SasuSaku Drabble #1:<br>**~Cocky Head~  
>生意気なヘッド<p>

"You're annoying." Oh my god, Sakura loathed...no, _despised_...those two words. They've been imprinted in her memories for Kami knows how long, and ever since he's returned to Konoha and was put on probation (jeez), the cold, arrogant Uchiha had the freaking _nerve_ to talk to her like that. And she wouldn't allow it-no matter how fast it caused her heart to beat.

"Same to you," she spat back. Silence. The pinkie turned around to face a pair of onyx saucers. WOH, so_ big! _Also...they were burning pretty intense holes into Sakura's well-being, dang it.

"Hn."

"What's up with that stupid 'hn' you always use? What, is it a new pick-up line or something?"

Sasuke didn't reply, but still continued to stare intently at the pink-haired kunoichi. Now, this was clearly getting on her nerves. Well, although his cool aura was...excuse her...so _hot_ for someone like him, his attitude was crossing the line. For Sakura, anyways.

She clenched her slender fingers tightly into fists, tensed her leg muscles, and glared at him on the spot, sweat barely making it to her eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's a new pick-up line, actually."

"Oh, really?" Sarcasm dripped off her tongue. She couldn't help it, but the way Sasuke was smirking at her _almost_ broke her self-control. Good thing it didn't. Intense emerald eyes bore right back into his. She wasn't even trying to break eye contact with him, either.

_Wow, she really_ did_ change. She hardly ever argued with me._ _I remember her being all girly, flirty and downright annoying. But_ chikusho_, the way she looked when she was angry..__.so attractive, if you ask me._

Was it a genjutsu, or was the Uchiha actually _amused_ at her attempts? Red blushes flared on her cheeks. Then, she was going to end it her way, whether someone got hurt or not!

"You're such a-such a _sissy_! Why did you even come back here? I forgive you, but you killed so many innocent people-"

"Of course you forgive me."

"-and shinobi...what?" Now that caught her _completely_ off-guard.

"You forgive me. Am I right?"

Sakura stared, her lips at a loss for words. What was he even _doing_, twisting them...His jet-black hair rushing past his jaw line made a familiar tingly sensation run through her veins, but no-

She did not like, or love, or was_ attracted_ to, Sasuke anymore. Right?

_Anymore...?_

"I-I-"

"See? You do. Hn."

Her fists shook gently, trying to release the tension built up in them somewhere, but not here, with the ex-_traitor_-

"I don't."

"...Really?"

"I'm pretty sure, last time I checked." Yoshi, struck a goal!

"..."

"What now, Sasuke?"

_Ouch. The absence of the -kun was...I don't know, made me_ disappointed_, like a drooping emotion. But_ why_ did I feel like that? She used to seem so innocent, giggly, and happy, but-what happened? Maybe, just maybe, I can still bring out the Sakura I used to-_

_-love. I'm just not sure _how_._

He walked closer to me, and Sasuke's tall height managed to make me shrink smaller as his shadow over me grew. Eugh, arrogant _baka_. For some odd reason, Sakura had this urge within her to just...just _kiss_ the Uchiha-_  
><em>

"W-what are you doing?"

"Doing what?"

"You're getting too close...and I don't like it." Her high-heeled boots made no sound as she backed up towards the wooden fences, staring up at Sasuke's beautiful face for the hundredth time without doing anything_ stupid_.

"Then I'll _make_ you like it."

Unexplainable tremors ran up and down her spine at his silky whisper. _Oh,_ god_. What was I supposed to do? _

"S-sasuke, you don't want-"

"Me to do this to you or else you'll kill me, right?" Sakura, having finally reduced the space to nothing but the wooden fence behind her, was mentally panicking now. He lifted both built arms and caged her in on both sides, any possibility of her escaping flying out the window.

She attempted to sound tough, but it only came out doubtful. Shiz, wrong move. "Damn right, _Uchiha._" Sakura glared. Sasuke stared back coolly.

He chuckled: nothing more than a deep rumble that was sure to have came out of the heavens. Her eyes were fixed on every little aspect of Uchiha Sasuke's face, and unfortunately, she was_ enjoying_ the view. _AH! Sakura, fight back, stupid! _

_I can't! He's...my teammate's too hot. WHAT?_

Sakura's dainty eyebrows were still furrowed.

He leaned in closer until the very end of their noses were touching.

Sasuke spoke.

Mint, fresh leaves and-_tomatoes?_-mixed in one breath blew against her pale skin. _Oh god. _

"You know, Saku_ra_..." The emphasis on the last syllable was close to driving her crazy.

"...What?"

"You're so cute when you're angry."

"..."

Right about now, you could have mistaken Sakura for a fresh apple. And for the Uchiha, when Haruno looked vulnerable, she was prone to what he can tell her, and he actually liked it, too.

"I-I'm not...ugh, you're a _jerk_ when you're all high and mighty!" _Omg. That was the stupidest comeback she had ever thought up._

Another smirk.

"Hn. So I am."

"Shouldn't you be_ ashamed_?"

"Why should I?" Sasuke's expression was fake-confused, and man, did that make Sakura want to say more.

"For being a prick, that's why." She glanced down at her boots, fidgeting nervously. _Ahah, got her. _

Fingers pulled Sakura's chin up to meet his face again. The place where he touched her fizzled with electricity.

"An _attractive_ prick." There goes the BREATH again, too!

"...S-sas-"

"Am I right this time? And shouldn't you be ashamed for being _so_ annoying it's attractive to me?"

"Hey, I-..._nani_?" WHAT did he just say? I'm annoying? _He apparently finds it _attractive_!_ _H-how_-?

"I hate repeating myself." His onyx orbs pierced Sakura, and she couldn't bear with it any longer. Off went the facade...the mask.

"_Sasuke-kun..._"

The Uchiha smirked triumphantly. _Finally._

Before she can stop him, and especially before he can stop himself, he bent further and smashed his lips on top of her own supple ones.

You can only imagine what happened next. And this time, nothing went wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA, thought I would write some hot things down, eh? Well, I think I wasn't reallyyy prepared for that, hehe :3 But you can imagine whatever you want about what happened after that. D YAY, Sasuke kissed her! Seductive, lol XD<strong>

**So, love it? Hate it? Or don't have a rat's poop to say about it? Pleaseee revieww. ^^ I enjoyed writing this, it made my skin warm too! Lol, I'm going to continue Drabble #1 with another, but let's put that behind us first. Next up: SHIKAINO, yosh! Expect it to be up in a few days, or maybe tomorrow! XD  
><strong>

**x Yama-chan xo  
><strong>


	2. Pudding

**Heyy, everyone! x3 SO, now that SasuSaku's drabble is done, let's get on with the awesome Shikaino, ne?**

**Hehe, once again, pleasee revieww :D And enjoy! **

**Ooh, I feel so fat lol, ate two bowls of fruit loops ahah. Watch out for more random drabbles, too ^^  
><strong>

**x Yama chan xo**

* * *

><p><strong>ShikaIno Drabble #2<br>**~Pudding~  
>プディング<p>

The blonde-haired kunoichi harrumphed, her icy-blue irises focused on the steaming pot. _Isn't there supposed to be wasabi?_

Although both of her parents thought that Ino was capable of exploiting her abilities to learn a new skill: cooking, in her opinion, this wasn't going anywhere. She stared, exhausted, at the clumped mass of sticky brown rice that accumulated at the bottom. _  
><em>

"Ugh, I'm never going to get this right!", she complained, her arm beginning to feel heavy from all the endless stirring. And where was the lazy bum? _He's gonna _get_ it from me!_

"Of course you won't. You're too whiny." Ino froze, her ears hearing that voice who belonged to no one else but the pineapple-head she's come to hate _and_ love, gosh. The hair upon her pale arms rose on end.

"Shikamaru...what are you doing here?"

"Who says I can't go into your house?"

"My dad."

"...Well, he knows me well enough to trust me. And like I said before, you won't get it right if all you do is whine. It makes my head ache." _Why that-_

She turned around to look at him, her baby-blue saucers glazed over. Ino, for some reason, thought up no attempt to answer back, and her hand remained to involuntarily stir. Shikamaru tried not to stare back at her. _It would be too obvious and too troublesome if she found out._

"Says _you_. You're not the one cooking here, so-"

"Now I am. Pass me the spoon," he told her casually, and because she wasn't moving from her spot_, _but just staring at him in this confused way, he hid a smirk by reaching across her body and snatching the wooden utensil.

"HEY-"

"Ino, I got this." Shikamaru felt her arm tense under his touch as he gently pushed her aside and dumped the spoon into the brown pudding, stirring the mix clockwise.

She pursed her lips, suspicious and watching him intently. The tingle when he held her hand reassuringly... _he never really does things like this...it's not in his _nature_._

Frustrated, she peered into the pot. Steam rose to brush her face, and the smell was actually comforting, now. _Mm, milk and cream._ She shot a sideways glance at the Nara, whose flawless face, she noticed, was calm, even though there were little gray circles under his hazelnut eyes.

When he caught her looking at him, both of their eyes stared for at least three seconds until a flushed Ino looked away quickly and back into the pudding. Dang, she was feeling warm so suddenly._ Why?_

Shikamaru heard a soft sigh escape her lips. "How-how did you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked, still stirring, but now moving the spoon counterclockwise.

"Make it smell so good, silly," she told him, her pretty eyelids fluttering as she closed them, inhaling the delicious sweet odor. _The way she stood there, so innocent and beautiful, sparked an urge in him to just tell her-_

"Oh, I just stir it in different directions."

Ino straightened up, her eyes now blazing. _Good, she's 'awake', but uh oh, now what did he say wrong this time?_

"That's it?"

"Yep."

She bent down to take a closer look at the small pink cookbook laid open in front of her on the counter, clearly confused.

"B-but-", she pointed a purple-manicured finger on step one, "-I'm making wasabi pudding. So isn't there supposed to be wasabi in there?"

"Let me see."

Shikamaru let the pudding steam and stood beside her again, his eyebrows furrowed as he scanned the recipe over. He scratched his head, yawning. "Uh, you put in milk and cream already, right?"

"The _hell_ I did! You think I'm stupid, lazy genius?", she yelled, her hands planted on her hips. _The pout tugging on Ino's face was..._

_...hot._

"Er, no Ino, god. It says here-", he showed her step three, with a little asterisk under it,"-wasabi pudding doesn't literally mean the horseradish itself. You just put in a bit of wasabi from, like, a tube," he explained, his breath fanning Ino's cheek as they observed, together, the pudding recipe.

At the moment, Ino felt anger radiate from her body. Shikamaru _always_ had to make her feel brainless!

"UGH! So are you saying I did it _wrong_?" She was untying her apron now, agitated. Shikamaru was taken aback, moving away from her as her arms flailed.

"Ino-"

"What are you gonna tell me next, Nara?"

"I-"

"That I even stirred the pudding the wrong way, too?"

"_No_-"

"I knew I sucked at this," she muttered under her breath, her teeth clenched as she grabbed the pot and began stirring crazily, knocking and pounding sounds coming from the inside of the pot as she ground and mixed the wasabi pudding any way she wanted to with the spoon.

Shikamaru, with wide eyes, watched her fury, Ino's blonde hair waving in the gentle breeze._ That's the Ino I know, but I don't like it when she stresses herself out._

Tired, he moved closer behind her, having this weird urge to not want her angry anymore.

Ino's breath stopped in her throat as she felt two arms circle around her waist, like...touching her to comfort her. Prickly sensations broke out on her skin at the unfamiliar gesture Shikamaru was doing right now.

"S-shika-"

"Shhh, you're not cooking wrong, okay? You make everything troublesome when you're pissed." Shikamaru's voice was-cool and gentle.

Her mouth opened to protest, but then she felt a pair of lips graze her earlobe as he bent down to rest his chin-his _chin_-on her shoulder. Butterflies lingered in Ino's stomach. _W-what's he doing?_

"Keep stirring."

"Uh, okay," she squeaked, controlling her arm from tugging Shikamaru even closer to her. Red blushes soaked her cheeks._ This was ridiculous, what she was feeling towards him-_

He smirked, finally relaxing at the thought that Ino's calmed down already. No one said anything as his arms, still wrapping her waist, drew closer to each other, and therefore, made his grip a little tighter. Her breathing quickened instantly, but she bit her pink lips down to keep from telling him any nonsense.

"So, do you have the wasabi tube?"

_Oh my god, she almost forgot! _Ino, surprised, grabbed the green Nippon tube beside the pot, screwing the cap open. At first, she held it over the pudding pot, unsure on how much she was supposed to put in.

"Um, Shikamaru-"

"A quarter of wasabi, remember? That's a little smaller than a 1 yen coin," he said, not unlatching his arms from her body any time now. _H-he's...ahh, this felt really awkward, cooking with_ Nara_ hugging you from behind. And strangely, he seemed comfortable with the whole position! Thank Kami the curtains were covering the windows and the door..._

Ino did as she was told, squeezing the tube until a squirt of green poked out of the opening.

"Okay, that's it. Drop it in and stir counterclockwise."

She exhaled, still trying to get used to the insane feel of Shikamaru's arms around her. _He wasn't letting go._

Ino took the wooden spoon again and stirred counterclockwise, running the recipe steps within her head. _Okay, so she had to make sure the pudding and wasabi made the cream sauce look light-green._

She bent half her body over after a while of silence to see how the pudding looked like, and fortunately there it was: a puke-green shade, and oh my god, Shikamaru _also_ bent down with her, so now both of their faces peered inside the pot to observe the dessert. Note that his _arms_...they were still where he put them!

A last string of steam licked their pale faces-a strong, sugary-sweet scent that indicated they did it right. Now Ino was so excited to have her parents and everybody else taste the wasabi pudding. There was enough for Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of the teams, too!

She stared down at the green sticky rice, grinning, and glanced at Shikamaru.

"We did it," she told him, her tone finally happy and bright. _There...she's happy again. _

He smiled back at her, his brown orbs sparkling. "Yeah. And you probably would have screwed up without my help."

Ino whacked him playfully on the head, giggling.

"Itai!" Shikamaru took one hand off her waist to rub the place where she hit him.

"_Wow_, baka, no way. You just pointed out step three to me!" She wiggled out of his grasp (and she was _actually_ disappointed to do so) and started scraping the finished pudding out into bowls, and some into little ceramic containers etched with flower designs.

He stood there, a warm heat on his face now too as he watched Ino intently moving her arms about to fix the dessert. _Woo, today, she was so attractive to me-and I'm not surprised._

"Shikamaru! HELP me! Why are you ogling into space?" _Shiz._

"Haha, oh."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! XD Lol, this was actually prettyy fun to write, too ^_^ I lovee Shikaino, and the idea of pudding: I don't even know where it came from! I probably craved sugar at the time, so maybe that's why :3<strong>

**Please review! It's always so fun to read them, and next up is NejiTen, yoshe!**

**xx Yama-chan xo**


	3. Ramen

**Heelloo everyone ^_^. Yama-chan is back hehe, and it's time for a NejiTen drabble! SORRY, I just found out what a drabble was like yesterday and I feel so stupidd :3 Hopefully you love this little cute interaction they have with each other. And next up: KibaHina, and the chapter after that, it should be NaruSaku, but it depends. My mood plays the order of things, lol.**

**Enjoyy! XD**

**x yama-chan xox**

* * *

><p><strong>NejiTen Drabble #3:<br>**~Ramen~**  
><strong>窓

Tenten skipped happily along the road, which a certain Hyuuga thought was unlady-like (she was seventeen, for kami's sake), but attractive to him nonetheless. Why was he thinking _that_, out of everything else?  
><em>My teammate, attractive? Ridiculous<em>, he reassured himself.

"Neji!" She yelled to him from behind, whirling around as the brown buns atop her head bounced. "We need to go eat somewhere!"

"Eat somewhere?", he asked her, trying hard to mask the shock in his voice. Since when did they eat somewhere at anytime she wanted?  
>No, Tenten knew she had to have the consent of her teammates first.<p>

"That's what I said, right?," she replied, digging her gloved arms into the pockets of her pants. And what nice legs were beneath those pants she wore today-

_Stop it_. This was_ NOT_ the habit of a damn Hyuuga to go observe a chick *ahem*, a female, more respectfully. What's gotten into him?

Neji looked away, his white eyes fixed on Tenten's head instead. Inwardly he was twitching, and no way did he want her to know why.

"You're stubborn, but fine," he muttered, walking straight in posture as he always had from the age of five. Now they were walking in step of each other, and if you put both teammates side by side, you'll see that Neji was a good two or three inches taller than Tenten.

Of course. She's a girl. He's a guy. No contest on that.

"Hey," Tenten spoke up after a minute of silence. "How about we eat at Ichiraku's? It's closer to home anyway, so we can rest right after the mission!"

"Ichiraku's? Are you serious, Tenten?," Neji scolded her, almost abashed at how where they were going to eat was _Ichiraku_'s-the haven of Uzumaki Naruto's dreams. Ugh, his voice was a bit too harsh.

She folded her arms, pouting at him from the left as her weapon bag clung to her waist. "What, you hate ramen?" Ah, irritation.

"Of _course_ I do. After seeing how Naruto eats it, I just lost my appetite for it. I mean, he shoves the noodles up his throat so fast he can choke any second. Is that how you want to see_ me_ eat it?" Neji explained, amused.

Mistake. He should never have said that.

Staring at Tenten, who had an evil smile on her lips, he said nothing. "_Exactly_." The way she said the word was so wicked he almost expected a cackle to come right after it.

The older Hyuuga gulped.

Tenten grabbed Neji by the arm so suddenly that he would have tripped had he not been standing up properly. Together, they zoomed to Ichiraku's bar so quickly that the long-haired male was on the verge of a whiplash. Duh, they were shinobi. Why would he judge that on_ speed_?

Neji was losing his mind, by the looks of it.

Ayame popped up, ready to take their orders as they plopped down on the stools. "Welcome to Ichiraku's! Ah, Neji and Tenten, where's Gai and Lee?", she asked, cheerful.

"Doing six hundred laps around the forest before our mission. Stupid, right?" Tenten gushed, a huge grin on her face as she giggled. And Neji just couldn't stop staring at that beautiful grin. _What the hell. This isn't like him._

Ayame laughed, her voice like chimes. "Okay, I guess that's them. Do you both want the special today? Beef and spices!," she told them, smiling widely. Tenten nodded, her head resting in her hands now. "Arigato! We're so hungry, hehe."

In a flash Ayame was gone to prepare the ramen, and Neji and Tenten sat there in silence.

Well, the female kunoichi broke the silence in less than 30 seconds. "What's up with you lately? You're too quiet," she told him, shoving his shoulder. Neji bit back a smile. And she shoved him!

Wasn't that _natural_? Oh, god. Whatever the feeling in his stomach was every time Tenten was around him, it couldn't be good for the Hyuuga. Or is it? "I'm always quiet."

"Psh, yeah. But I said you're_ too_ quiet."

"What? Then should I be loud?", Neji replied, suddenly irked._ Dammit, she makes me say the stupidest things._ Tenten laughed at his nonsense. "Neji, loud? Bahaha," she laughed, taking a chopstick then handing one to him. Again, Neji just stared at her. _She gave me a chopstick! _

Alright, this was pure idiocy, fan-boying over everything she did!_  
><em>

"Two ramen specials here!" Ayame slid the steaming bowls towards them, and they dug in. Nothing was heard except the slurping. "It's so good!" Tenten said, swirling the naruto cakes around in the soup. When she turned her head to watch Neji eat slowly, she slapped his back.

Jumping up, his throat gurgled. "What was_ that_?", Neji spluttered, wiping his mouth with a sleeve and glaring at Tenten.

"You eat too neatly!," she whined.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Eat faster! Like Naruto." Tenten sent him a nice smile, and he almost choked, _for real_, on his noodles. Good thing she didn't notice! It would be such an embarrassment to him and to his clan!

"You find how I eat sucks? You are _so_ odd," he mumbled, giving her this weird look. In a way that would have made Neji spit out the soup and spray it all over the place if his mouth wasn't closed, Tenten appeared so close to his pale, perspiring face as she observed him eating.

Oh wow. Tenten _was_ downright creepy sometimes!

"Not like THAT, Neji, jeez," the brown-haired female added, using her own chopsticks to gather a _really_ big clump of noodles together. She raised it to his lips as soon as he swallowed the last bit of bolus.

"Eat it. Or else I'm gonna shove it in there! And you have to chew this huge lump!" She giggled.

"Tenten-," he began, his voice menacing. No.

He tried to move his head around, but the chopsticks with the noodles followed.

"EAT."

"I am _not_ going to do this! It's stupidity!" He shook his head like a child would.

"Neji! I'm not kidding, I'm going to shove it in, so you know how it feels when Naruto eats it!"

"NO, it's like a strangling device! It's death! It's like the end of your fate-"

"La,la,la, not listening to you-" The big lump of noodles came closer. Neji's lavender eyes widened in fear.

"Tenten! I will_ kill_ you-"

"San, ni, ichi-"

"MMF!" Neji felt the sudden flow of noodles land on his tongue, and his cheeks began to bulge out abnormally. He tried to chew, but he held his neck, choking and choking, and Tenten found it hilarious? GOSH!

She clapped her hands together, chanting,"Go, Neji, go neji! Eat it! Eat it!" And apparently Ayame joined in the chaos, singing along with Tenten. _She had a beautiful voice-_

_No, I had to_ eat_ this!_ Hm, so now he was choking and gawking at Tenten at the same time?

Neji didn't even want to see how many villagers had gathered around to watch him doing the most retarded thing they've ever seen a Hyuuga do, and Tenten was going to make him live_ this_ down.

He spluttered as he tried to swallow, and his face was red. His eyeballs were going to pop out of his sockets, and he could feel his brain immersed in utter EMBARRASSMENT.

Not standing it anymore, Neji simply blacked out.

And the noodles were still crammed in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. There you have it, hehe XD Wow, where did I even get this idea M. Hope you liked! And revieww.<strong>

**I want to try an eating contest, bahaha.**

**x yama-chan xxo**


	4. Adjectives

**Yo, yama-chan's back :3. Shanku for the reviews! Teehee, I'd just went out to the movies to watch Transformers 3D with my family for Canada Day (JULY 1, anyone?), and man…omg, it was sooo good, I almost expected our bulky van to transform into some kind of fat grey auto-bot lol. **

**Anyways, here's chappie 4! I've decided to switch gears a little bit in this one—so this chapter showcases the _NaruSakuSasu_ love triangle: and it's one of my fave arrangements ahah-and expect Sasuke to be OOC...I miss the times when he would actually do idiotic stuff with Naruto (remember 'Kakashi-sensei's Real Face')? Similar to that, wah xD. Once again…revieww [:**

**xyama-chanx ^**

* * *

><p><strong>NaruSakuSasu Drabble #4<strong>  
>~Adjectives~<br>形容詞

"Sakura."

"*Nandesuka?"

"You do know I'm an idiot for betraying you. All of you."

"*Un. An insufferable idiot. I—I still find it hard to forgive you."

Sakura turned abruptly to face him then, droplets of tears beginning to form in her striking emerald eyes.

"It's too hard, Sasuke. It hurts. You…you _killed_ people."

He remained silent, but she swore she caught vague flickers of remorse. Guilt. Sadness, at what he's done.

"Then…"

Sasuke pulled her by the arm so suddenly towards his body, and not only did their bodies collide.

Their lips did.

And the kiss—the unimaginable kiss, dipped the pink-haired kunoichi into a daze. A daze of a spinning world that would never stop.

It was soft, and undeniably passionate. She separated from him after a while, panting for breath. Sasuke stared at her intently, waiting.

"Well, do you forgive me now?" She said nothing, but deep inside her heart, that kiss was, no doubt, a testament to his guilt. He truly was sorry for everything. And he _loved_ her, all along.

"I do. Sasuke-kun, I do!"

Sakura flung herself at him again, and this time, their lips entangled so fiercely that she thought she would never break out of her drive to _want _Sasuke. Arms and heads were buried through, under and over each other, and only when a revolted, purely shocked Uzumaki Naruto interrupt them did they part.

"*TEME! You-you KISSED Sakura-chan? And you TOUCHED her-," he spluttered angrily, whose voice struck them like a bomb. Then they realized here was yet another solid rivalry between the rebonded best friends. This time, it wasn't the quest for who was stronger than who.

It was over none other than Haruno Sakura: the winner of ther love.

Boy, was the entire scene going to be full of bumps, successes, and fails. Glaring straight at each other with bolts of lightning, Naruto and Sasuke were determined to win the battle…and after 3 long years, THIS was the defining moment now?

Sakura, helpless, couldn't do anything; had no choice but to watch.

Horrified, she confronted a confession.

She loved Sasuke, yes.

And Naruto too.

*NANI? Un, nani.

She loved both _so_ deeply it was ridiculous. What desperately worried her was how she was going to possibly tell them about it. If Sakura did, then all hell would break loose and this stupid battle would go on for *Kami knows how long. If not…they would still fight until she made up her mind. Oh, *chikusho! Sakura slapped her forehead. _Boys_.

"You wanna start by letting us see who describes Sakura-chan the best?"

"Hn, *baka, I don't even need to do that."

"Oh, YES we do! With _words_, not actions!

"Naruto-"

"You wanna back out now, huh? Guess that means you're a chicken with chicken-butt hair!"

Sasuke twitched, furious.

"_You_ say I'M chicken?"

"Haha, got you! That means you have no knowledge of arlectives then, 'cause it sounds like you don't wanna participate-"

"You mean ADJECTIVES, dobe!" Sasuke snarled, a vein throbbing.

"Whatever, that's irrelevant."

"Hn, bring it on, Naruto."

Sakura continued to watch, dumbfounded as they tossed hilarious, hair-raising and giggle-worthy sentences crammed with adjectives back and forth about their female teammate.

"I love the way her pale, slender legs sway when she walks. It turns me on!"

She gagged, begging the whole fight before her was all a dream.  
>Alas, it wasn't.<br>It was real.

And it was hilariously disgusting! Naruto thinks her legs are attractive. Holy shiznits!

So everytime she walks, or runs, or does whatever the hell involves her legs, he observes them and her?

'_H-he's crazy'_, Sakura mentally told herself, frozen with shock.

"Ha, that's it? When her supple, bright pink lips move to-"

"_Supple?_"

"Shut up, I'm not done! When those luscious lips whisper my name every time and says it, it's like a caress."

A CARESS?

You mean, '_Sasuke…Sasuke-kun…Sasuke'_?, Sakura thought incredulously, trying to understand how_ calling_ his name was a turn-on for him. So, to Sasuke, her voice sounded, well, like a touch? A massage? Oh my kami! And he called her lips luscious!

Naruto exploded, barking out even more sentences that he hoped would surpass the Uchiha's.

Apparently no one was winning.

Not now, at least.

Sakura knew way worse competitions were brewing, with each one madder than the first!

Also, Sasuke…her sensible, mature, hell, even cold-hearted Uchiha Sasuke, _agreed _to this thing? She couldn't believe he gave in. Yet her insensible and now intelligence-worthy—but still trouble-making crazy Naruto would, _obviously_. There was one characteristic for the idiot though that made her fall for him more. Naruto was funny_: too_ funny and retarded he didn't need to try.

The outcome was most of the time, she would cave and laugh herself to death until it grew to the point that CPR was needed to 'revive' her, and knowing Naruto, he would take it as a great opportunity to _make out_ with her. That's how damn well she knew him!

Plus, he constantly made her happy again if she was in a really bad mood like, I-wanna-go-kill-someone bad. Of course he wouldn't listen, but that's how she began to stop punching Naruto in the face every time he did so. He did it just to see her smile all the time because he loved her now.

He couldn't stand a stressed, pissed, negative Sakura-chan at all, either. Progressing from a huge crush _into_ love, he did it so often it was amazing.

Uzumaki Naruto loved Sakura.

Major awe!

How about Sasuke, you ask?

Well…although he was the type who never bothered to do sweet things like Uzumaki would, how he looked at her, talked to her, touched her, and KISSED her (like minutes ago) was too sexy all the same. He showed his sympathy in such a strange way, but she was happy because he even _had _sympathy; care—emotions she never knew Sasuke had in what she thought was his heart of ice.

He cared for Haruno Sakura.

Loved her, even.

Hm, no question about that. What was the draw for these two guys, though?

They were both too…_hot_!

Sakura slapped her forehead, for the second time, in grief.

Gah.

And she wouldn't deny the idiocy and insanity the 'match' had which other teams would so say about it—besides Ino, probably. As Kakashi-sensei always mentioned: "If you can't beat the opponent, try to see if you can beat yourself first."

No way was _that_ working for these two, who were just out of their freaking minds!

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha. This was such a random idea that popped into my brain at the wrong time, ack, but seriously, I was laughing to myself while writing this. Next chappie <em>should<em> be either NaruSaku or KibaHina, and then the rest follows on its' own, I promise ****:3**

** And reviewwww.**

** *Nandesuka? – **what is it?

***Un – **yes

***Kami – **God

***Chikusho – **dammit

***NANI? – **WHAT?/What?

***Baka – **idiot/stupid/dummy**, e.g Baka ja nai - **you're an idiot**. **

***Teme – **an insult Naruto uses to call Sasuke by in place of his name, but becomes a habit later on that Sasuke is _very _used to hearing XD

**I just felt like putting these words in, hehe. :3**


	5. Sunlight

**As I had promised, this next drabble is KibaHina :]. I've always loved that pairing—and both the anime/manga seem to point towards those two, who are just **_**so **_**kawaii!**

**Hope you like! And reviewww. It's difficult to write drabbles that I haven't thought of a theme for yet, so think of this as random ^^;. Enjoyy.**

**xyama-chan xox**

* * *

><p><strong>KibaHina Drabble #5<strong>  
>~Sunlight~<br>日光

Hyuuga Hinata stood in front of the luscious green tree, its' leaves flourishing in color. The wind gently rattled the branches, and she delighted in hearing the rustle of the gigantic green plant drift to her ears.

Hinata was calm; collected. It wasn't everyday she happened to be in this position…but she was starting to grow accustomed to it, and just standing there in silence was already so satisfying—with the creations of nature all around you, under a bright blue summer sky—

"Hinata! Oi!," a loud voice split the silence so suddenly, rushing up behind her as she jumped, her lavender eyes snapping open. She turned around to stare at the wild face of her other obnoxious teammate, Inuzuka Kiba, while his dog Akamaru bounded towards them a while later, sniffing Hinata fiercely in greeting. "Oh hey, you two!" she cried.

The Hyuuga ruffled the grown white dog's hair, flashing him a timid smile. Through the years, Akamaru's grown exceptionally bigger, which was definitely a _drastic_ change from when he used to be perched on Kiba's head.

Those trademark red triangles etched on both of Kiba's cheeks wiggled as he grinned, with dimples forming by his lips. And man, did the shy female in front of him start fidgeting like crazy again. _I—I shouldn't be like this…it's not Naruto-kun, so why be all shy?_

In fact, Hinata was really confused. She was confused to the point that she couldn't exactly decide whom her enormous feelings gravitated towards: Naruto-

Or her team's own Kiba.

_It _can't _be the dog-face!_ _Not him!_ He can't be Hinata's—well, you can't consider _type_, but she guessed it was the only word that was even close to what she meant.

Thoughts of both sides of Hinata's sanity contrasted together, to her shock, into a solid piece of proof. Naruto's been her role model ever since she graduated from the academy with him. His blazing determination to never give up and go back on his word…his nindo…struck her all the time like lightning.

But you can't actually call Hinata and Naruto 'close'. It was really rare to have her paired with the energetic Uzumaki. Also, he never talked and socialized with her as much as he did with Sakura.

_They're teammates, of course! So I can expect that to happen_—although the mention of the pretty pink-haired Sakura formed a bottomless hole in the pit of Hinata's stomach. She's seen Naruto genuinely care for her, especially two and a half years ago when Uchiha Sasuke abandoned Team 7.

No. She had no chance with Naruto. His heart belonged to Sakura, and Hinata felt like she wasn't going to admit her feelings to him so easily. _With a pang, I realized I'd probably be better off without him…and that would do me good from constantly fainting around Naruto all the time. SO embarrassing, but with Kiba, I felt…_useful_. He was always there for me._

She broke out of her reverie when Kiba slung an arm over her shoulder (Hinata mentally yelped at _that_), and they were standing so close together that she could almost smell a waft of whatever shampoo he used this morning drift to her face…a fresh mixture of water and dew, like the scent of a lawn that's just been drenched with rain showers. _The odor…it's so nice_-

A deep blush soaked Hinata's cheeks, and her hands, by impulse, flew to the zipper of her white-purple hoodie, fidgeting with it as much as she wanted to look at Kiba's face, but couldn't. _Why do I feel like this around him? I needed an answer…_

"So…why are you here?" Hinata struggled to reply, but it was like her lips were frozen together. _K-Kiba-_

Kiba craned his neck to look up at the same tree she's been meditating in front of earlier, with the wind growing peculiarly colder as it whipped past them. His brown eyebrows furrowed into a straight line, and only then did she begin to see the Inuzuka in a different light. How come she's _never_ noticed before?

His jaw line was, surprisingly, more angular and masculine as she gazed at his features from the corner of her eye. She could have just used _**Byakugan**_, but eh, it would be such a hassle to do that…and he would have most likely caught her by now.

The bridge of his nose—was dazzlingly perfect. _Perfect?_ She couldn't even believe the word popped in her head! And the orange-yellow sunlight spilling on the both of them in the late afternoon illuminated his sparkling brown eyes…eyes that were (once again, Hinata never expected her instincts to act on its' _own_) breathtaking. His lips-the Hyuuga would never confess it to his face, but Inuzuka Kiba was actually _very _attractive.

Even his personality always made her smile inside.

"Ah, you were meditating, right?" Kiba glanced at her, and instantly flustered, Hinata nodded, her jet-black hair bouncing up and down, while Akamaru just watched them quietly from his resting position by the tree. _Oh no…if I had a mirror, there would be blotches of pure red on my face!_

Kiba still didn't remove his arm from her neck, and an odd pounding nose throbbed in her ears, shutting out the soft howls of the breeze. Hinata looked up at him, and a realization hit her as if a tidal wave has just crashed into her brain. All these past months, days and years were finally wrapped into one package.

_I love Kiba—!_

Kiba stared back at her, gazing into her eyes with this kind of intensity that put the female Hyuuga into a daze…a daze that was ever stronger than what she used to feel when she saw Naruto. _Oh my gosh, what's he doing?_

"Hinata…"

"W-w-what is it?" There goes her stuttering again, but she couldn't help it.

He leaned closer to her, tucking black strands of her long hair behind her ear.

"I've never told you this, and I'm a complete jerk for that, but…you've become so—so pretty."

Hinata's head swam uncontrollably at the last word. Kiba called her _pretty_! Naruto also never told her that, but with Sakura…

"K-kiba-kun, I'm not-"

"Stop being so modest and nice and shy and everything else you're damn good at, Hinata!" he chuckled, (his voice was _so deep_) which threw her off-guard for a second there. Feeling as if her soul had left her body and was somewhere hovering above them instead; watching the whole scene unfold, she was very much aware of built arms wrapping themselves around Hinata's waist and pulling her closer to him…and obviously, her height didn't affect Kiba one bit.

"But that's why I love you. You're all that."

White eyes widened, dumbfounded and _very_ surprised, to say the least. _Kiba loves me too…!_

"I-I'm sorry I never realized it, Kiba-kun, I've been s-so busy t-thinking about Naru—," she started, her voice coated with sympathy, but he held her even closer now and was leaning down that their lips were inches apart from each other.

"-You don't need to be sorry. That's all that matters…" Kiba trailed off, until Hinata, squeezing her eyelids closed, didn't need to guess what was coming next. Her chest pounded endlessly.

With a jolt of electricity ignited in her entire body, he kissed her.

_I think I've just found _him_. I can move on. And I'm positive I would love him forever._

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing to say about this hehe. All I can put in there is that: KibaHina—uber-kawaii! And thank you for all the reviews! :D More reviews, <strong>_**kudasai**_**? *hug* Next up: NaruSaku! ^_^**

**xyama-chanx xo**


	6. Trouble

**Moshi-moshi! I'm sorryy everyone for the late update...once again, writer's block is the worst obstacle that can keep an author from updating really fast! Gomen, gomen! [hug] **

**Anyways, before I post NaruSaku, _Puckabrina NaMi SoMa SasuSaku_ gave me a request for a NaruHina drabble, so here it is! (Believe me, she's been following and commenting on most of my fics and I'm ecstatic she did, so this is the least I can do for her.) ^_^ Hopefully she enjoys it, and all of you do, as well.**

**:3 Read and review!**

**Note: I decided to take in any drabble requests :D. Please include your pairing, couple or idea in a review to 'That's What She Said', or you can simply message me and I'll try my best to get back to you and start writing! **

**yama-chanx xo**

* * *

><p><strong>NaruHina Drabble #6<br>**~Trouble~  
>問題<p>

"N-n-naruto-kun?"

Hyuuga Hinata fumbled with her intricate white wedding gown, picking at the long train that was flowing at her feet like a river.

You guessed it...today was the brilliant day of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata's wedding reception, and to say that the white-eyed female was nervous kind of served as an understatement: she was really _anxious_! Here she was, fitted in her second wedding dress for the day, and although it made her itchy in _all_ the wrong places, she had no choice but to grin and bear it, especially since her husband was wearing a tux—an _itchy_ black tux too, to be exact.

_Oh, boy. _

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?," the blonde baka scampered over to Hinata, holding her shoulders as she gazed into her reflection on the silver bedside mirror. Her cheeks flared red while looking up at Naruto, more nervous than she had ever been on the day she told him 'yes'...and her first Genin test.

"I-I don't look good, do I?" Well, that was the worst question she asked him in quite a while, because the Uzumaki's reaction was so sudden that she jumped in her stool and yelped. Naruto moved in front of her now, his nostrils flared.

"WHAT are you _talking _about, Hinata?" he yelled at her, yanking his wife up by her pale skinny arms that the quick movement gave her a little headache. Dang, it was so hard to digest the fact that she was already married to _Uzumaki Naruto, _out of all people in the village. To tell you the truth, she was happy anyways, and that's all that mattered.

"You look b-e-a-u-t-y!," Naruto mumbled under his breath, hugging her with his arms tightly gripped around her neck until he completely cut off her oxygen supply. _Uh, _too _tight!_

"N-naruto-kun, you're choking m-me...and you mean b-beautiful, right?" she squeaked, her voice muffled because Hinata's face was pressed, hard, into Naruto's chest.

"Oh my god!" He flew off of Hinata, cupping the Hyuuga's delicate face in his tan hands. "I hugged you too tight!" His voice was, obviously, the same volume when he talked non-stop, and she couldn't hold in a gentle smile as the idiot panicked, fixing her pretty black hairstyle that he messed up and talking incoherently to himself. _Naruto...you're still _so_ funny, but you've grown up too._

Naruto bore into her eyes with his azure ones, and the heat of the moment sparked an urge in Hinata to breathe out the three magical words that she never forgot united the couple...especially when her boyfriend at the time screwed up as always when he tried to confess his feelings for her at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Ayame and her boss _literally_ laughed at Naruto's hilarious attempts while they ate ramen for their first date, and he was _so_ embarrassed!

"I love you, Naruto."

He grinned unbelievably wide that Hinata expected his blushing face to stretch to its' limits.

"I know. Me too," he replied, leaning forward to kiss her.

"HEY YOU GUYS! You're late for your entrance!" Sakura yelled through the door, Naruto's best friend pounding the wall as a signal that they were on. "And Sasuke-kun's getting pissed out here waiting!" she added, flailing her arms in the air as they looked in her direction. "_Coming_!" Naruto shouted.

Holding in a nervous breakdown, Hinata stood up, wobbly, but Naruto supported her by looping an arm through her own, and together they glided to their huge display of their celebration: of _Marriage_!

_I just hope Naruto kept track of the ramen orders..._, the Hyuuga thought, worried out of her mind. The event would be a disaster if that happened.

Uchiha Sasuke walked alongside her and Sakura, a smirk playing on his lips. "I can't believe the dobe finally got married."

"Shut up, teme! You never changed!" Naruto yelled, pouting.

"Hn. I never will," he said, planting a kiss on Sakura, who blushed. They all laughed together, heading towards Team 10's table under the marvelous lighting and decorated tent that Ino herself volunteered to set up—and of course, Shikamaru wouldn't dare say no to her.

"N-NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata cried, her voice as loud as she could manage when the ramen in the kitchen was nothing close to what she expected. Cooks scrambled here and there as they knead, crushed and poured condiments in steaming pots while the newlywed bride stood there, staring in disbelief. _He didn't-_

"What?" Naruto popped up behind her, scratching his head in confusion at her outburst. She swiveled her head towards him as some onlookers devouring their entrees watched the two argue.

She pointed a shaking finger at the ramen. "Y-you didn't order _wheat_ noodles for the ramen?"

"Uh, no...I ordered special _white_ noodles," he told her, clueless. Hinata, flustered, couldn't believe what her husband did. And yeah, this was the first instance in which she ever thought Naruto _was _stupid.

She slapped her forehead, hyperventilating.

"I told you remember?" she tried to keep her voice even,"that some guests were _allergic_ to white noodles!"

"A-a-a-allergic?" Naruto stuttered, sweating now. How could he have forgotten that?

"Yes! I said _wheat_, Naruto-kun!"

"But I heard _white_!"

"WHEAT! Now they might get sick!" Hinata rushed into the kitchen, attempting to move out some white noodle sacks in the hopes that a wheat noodle sack might_ miraculously_ appear. Naruto chased after her as the chefs, surprised, looked at the panicking couple.

"H-Hinata, your dress is gonna get dir-"

"No, Naruto-kun! B-because you ordered white noodle the main course is going to be horrible," she panted, heaving over a white noodle sack and accidentally dropping it on a cracked egg that she didn't see.

"AH!" Bits of egg whites splattered on Hinata as her shoe stepped on another slippery egg white, and she practically slid down the aisle so fast, her legs losing balance, it was hard for people to accept that the wife_ fell_, and Naruto stood there, dumbfounded, while the chefs froze in their spot, as if they had lost their ability to move as quick as they were able, profusely wide-eyed. "Oh my god...," Naruto heard Tenten whisper.

"H-hinata-"

"Narutooooo!", she cried, shaking her head, and flailing her arms as she tried to grasp a handle to stop her from sliding, but she failed.

And then, chaos broke out.

"NARUTO, you_ baka_!" Sakura stormed in at hearing Hinata's timid cry, horrified. The jonin shivered.

"I didn't-"

"What are you _doing_, standing there? Help your wife-AH!" Sakura bumped into a sous-chef, who was holding _steaming hot soup broth for the ramen_.

Everything happened in slow motion, and the Uzumaki couldn't believe it.

The soup sloshed into the air, headed for a shocked Haruno.

"Sakura!" Sasuke bellowed, jumping in and trying to grab her hand, but getting drenched on in hot liquid as they both slipped...together. "I-TAI! _It's so hot_! It's_ too_ hot!"

"Owww, I'm _BURNED_-"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"HINATA!"

"SAKURA!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!" Naruto couldn't help _all _of them at once, are you kidding? But he thought, with a huge gulp, that he was going to _die _tonight.

"SAKURA-CHAN-"

"BAKA! I'm going to KILL you for ruining this!"

"_FOREHEAD_!" Ino happened to pass by the scene, stricken with terror as Shikamaru trailed along, hazelnut eyes as wide as unidentified flying objects when the blonde female ran into the misty kitchen, where nobody could see a thing. "_Mendokuse_!" He knew what was coming.

"INO, don't—!"

Too late.

Nothing but a chorus of screams, yells, shouts and swearing were happening inside the kitchen, and the guests strained to listen, dumbfounded as much as Yamanaka Inoichi was at seeing her daughter slip on the flour-covered floor along with Nara Shikaku's troublesome son.

"Oh my _god_." Inoichi mumbled.

"SHIKAMAR—help meeee!"

"I can't, you have to-"

"NOW! I'm _slipping_-"

"WAIT!" The lazy genius snatched her hand, but fell with her.

"SHIKAMARU!"

"INO!"

"INO-PIG!"

"NARUTO!"

The final shout-out of the Uzumaki's name _dirtily _by all his teammates and friends involved got people chatting animatedly; crowds seated at their white silk tables were completely shocked.

Tenten buried her face in her hands. "That total idiot!"

"I knew Uzumaki's attempts were_ worthless._" Neji basically snarled out the last phrase.

"Oh, what trouble those teenagers of youth have brewed at this very moment! As youthful as I am, I wouldn't have done th-"

"For Kami's sake Lee!_ Shut up_!" The brown-haired kunoichi slapped him at the back of his bowl-cut head.

Let's just say that this was utterly predictable. Uzumaki Naruto's wedding reception was the ultimate disaster—the embarrassing event in Konoha's history, and he didn't even want to think about what was going to happen after _this_.

"Otōu-san...forgive me!"

-Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. And there you have it. <em>Puckabrina<em>, I hope you liked this onee :D (I did my best), and again, send in requests! Next chapter: NaruSaku.**

**My sister proofread this and laughed so hard she peed. XD**

**xyama-chan xo**


	7. Harajuku Lovers

**OK, so I've made sure my computer doesn't go all beepy on me while I update this. [whew!] The only issue is: I've been having quite a hard time simply uploading this on _Doc. Managers (_cough, certain stupid Firefox crash DX...I assume it's the stupid viruses—check my math. Love Author's Note: Ch. 9), so I hope you all understandd! Thank you so muchh, once again. Big, enormous hugs to all **

**:D**

**And if anybody desires requests to be fulfilled, don't hesitate to pm moi! I'd love to write down any drabble requests. They're so fun to do, I tell you :D A bucket of hazelnut choco ice-cream's on my table right now, and if it was even possible to virtually give all of you some, I would SO do so! Enjoy this onee!**

**xyama-chanx xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>NaruSaku Drabble #7<br>**~Harajuku Lovers~  
>原宿 愛好家<p>

A unison of high-pitched squeals hurt a certain blonde's ears as the unbelievably strong kunoichi in front of him dragged his body through Konoha's main street, narrowly missing a wooden pole.

"IYAH! Itai, Sakura-chan, where're you—"

"Shut up first baka, I want to show you something!" Naruto groaned, rubbing his forehead where a red, swollen and raised patch of skin began to show, but the way Sakura was holding his hand made him smile, with her smooth fingers intertwined in his _for the first time ever_!

No, it made him grin.

And last time he checked, it was a wide, blinding grin (which the pinkette would have loved to smack right off his face), but Naruto had more important things to worry about; one significant instance was now: _where are you taking me, Sakura?_

The piercing screams growing louder as they approached some type of store that Naruto has never seen before— weren't helping, either.

Sakura skidded to a halt, holding a bewildered Uzumaki beside her as they squeezed between the hordes of girls. There, looming above the two shinobi like a gigantic umbrella destined to shield them from the blinding sun, stood a sparkling, vivid red shop, with twinkling lights, pictures and the lot of decorations that were expected to blind Naruto for life.

Perhaps the most bizarre scene he's encountered was the little window beside the quite grandiose entrance showcasing five new perfumes and fragrances, with each small bottle presenting a 'theme'; colored spotlights highlighted the cute bottles laid on a red fluffy carpet.

Wait, PERFUMES?

He looked at Sakura, stupefied. "Is this a _perfume _store?" His voice was high and anxious. Who knows how much these things _cost_? Oh, great!

Sakura grinned back at him, her emerald eyes glittering, and the sight of her happy face caused something inside Naruto to melt immediately, however. _She's so beautiful. _

"Naruto!" A bonk to the head yet again broke his trance. Smiling inwardly, he was already dreadfully used to her violent nature, but inside Sakura really had a gentle, caring and kind soul that she rarely showed...well, except when he gets hurt, and he wasn't surprised the meaning of her name clicked with everything about her.

Naruto briefly let go of her hand to massage the area. _Dang, does this woman have insane strength! I wouldn't be surprised if she kicked me all the way to _Kumokagure_._

"Eh, Sakura-chan, I've never seen this place before-"

"Of course you didn't, that's why I brought you here! And I want to make our training break worthwhile!" She had to yell right in his ear because of the swarming squeals that were heightening in volume by the second. Naruto nodded, but still confused.

"There's too many girls around!"

Girls. GIRLS! Ahah, the perverse half of the Uzumaki threatened to rid itself of its' chains, and he was on the verge of feeling in heaven, but a pointed glare from Sakura told him otherwise. _Nope, Sakura's the _only_ girl I want here—but I think my nose is bleeding!_

Another whack from behind, at his back somehow, engaged coughs from Naruto. "Itai! Sakura-chan-"

"Control your hormones, Naruto," she hissed at him, her teeth clenched and holding his arm just to make sure she didn't drift away in the opening day crowd—_she's close to me_! Naruto's heart pounded within his chest...an emotion that only Sakura could trigger.

Soon enough her previous expression disappeared with one of utter bliss as she squinted up at the flashing sequence billboard of the entrance scrawled in kanji and katakana, which took up half the height of the new building. It was pretty tall for a cheap store. _Duh, it's a branch!_

"It's the _Harajuku Lovers_ chain! Ahh," Sakura squealed, bouncing up and down like the typical teenage girl while she was still attached to Naruto's arm.

"Hara...Hara what?" he yelled amongst the burst of sudden noise from the girls surrounding them. He gazed at the tangle of heads, slightly nervous. _Was he the only guy here? Seriously?_

"Harajuku! It's from the United States! You know Gwen Stefani, the American pop singer?"

"No," Naruto said, clueless. Sakura pouted, ignoring him.

"Hmph. Anyways, she made this perfume chain for girls! It's my favorite, and it's internationally managed so now even_ Konoha _has one! Aren't you excited? They even have the cutest bottle caps I've ever seen!", she gushed, pulling him closer to the display window. Naruto spared a glance at it, trying to see through the long-haired heads blocking his view.

_Yeah, definitely cute dolls. But why would Sakura want one? Oh, she wants to smell good!_

Now that was a question even the dumbest person could solve. Was he _really _a baka?

"Oh, they're nice. But am I the only g-"

"Who cares about that Naruto, let's go in! I wanna be the first kunoichi there before Ino-pig!"

Sakura tugged him along, elbowing the girls they passed as Naruto shot them an apologetic expression, but he was mentally rejoicing from the attention they were giving the two ninjas when they paved a path for them.

Oh, Ino's coming too? Naruto rolled his eyes. Obviously. Then a spark of recognition lit his face up. Shikamaru might be coming along! He can never protest to Ino's commands, hahaha. _Good, then I'm not the only guy after all!_

They entered an exquisite exhibit of different perfume bottles in expensive displays, with each one having a different scent to it. The sudden whiff of floral and orange musk he inhaled almost made him keel over. _It smells so good in here—not that Sakura's already _really_ nice-smelling._

"Naruto, they have _Ninja Lovers_ perfume! That's great for me!," Sakura cried, pulling him by the hand—the _hand_—to Scent 3 until four familiar female faces collided with the Haruno.

"Oof!" Naruto kept his stature as they stopped so suddenly, and they were all glaring at each other in surprise. Aw, frick.

"Ino-pig?"

"Forehead!" Team 10's blonde kunoichi was also poised to grab the blue and green Ninja Lovers' perfume, but that wasn't the only problem. Two more hands were in a griplock with Ino and Sakura's.

"Tenten?"

"Hinata?"

"N-naruto-kun, hi," the Hyuuga cousin managed to say, and Naruto gave her a soft smile in return. Why she began blushing so red he never knew why.

"What the HELL are you guys doing here?" Sakura yelled, trying to move and grab the perfume so aptly sought after but Naruto kept her from hurting the other teammates with an arm.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Sakura," Ino spat, and miraculously three more male shinobi appeared behind their surprise guests. He could only imagine the ultimate joy he felt!

"Shikamaru! Neji! KIBA!" He shouted, finally letting go of Sakura and heading over to them, hugely relieved. But oh no, mistake.

"Aw, idiot, why'd you let go of Sakura?" Kiba whined, clapping a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What?"

"_Mendokuse_, look. Ugh, Ino's making everything troublesome."

"I wish Tenten hadn't dragged me here." Neji's monotone voice was as disappointed as theirs.

_He might not even afford a single bottle! _Now Naruto couldn't believe what was before his eyes. An outburst of shrill noise and shuffles made them freeze in their spots inside the prestigious shop, astonished.

"I SAW THAT FIRST, INO!"

"NO, me and Shikamaru were here FIVE MINUTES AGO, forehead-"

"It's just FIVE! Naruto and I were here TEN MINUTES AGO!"

"U-uh, guys I think Kiba-kun s-saw it for me first-"

"Awh, shut it Hinata! NEJI TOLD ME I CAN BUY THIS!"

"Can you even AFFORD the _perfume_?"

"I was GONNA ask Shikamaru to LEND ME some RYO-"

Naruto slapped his face with a sweaty hand.

If this was even a date (_aweh, I wanted to eat at Ichiraku's with her!_), let's just assume this date had gone horribly wrong...and the problem came in _three_ packages.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe. I LOVE Harajuku Lover perfumes! And it's basically Japanese, but U.S. Manufactured, teehee. I have a Lil' Angel one, and I want to smell it until my eyes roll up in my sockets—or once I lose my sense of smell haha. They're so CUTE!<strong>

**Oh yesh, and here's the Harajuku website: www. hara juku lovers . com [no spaces, and enjoy! :D]  
><strong>

**I hope you loved this onee drabble. I laughed so hard again. :3 Pm me for requests!**

**xYama-chanx xoxox**


	8. Furry Endeavors

**Yama-chan here! OMG okay it was only right now my laptop finally got fixed (UGH, why did it have to take almost **_**a month**_** long? Dx), so it's also only now I FINALLY have the freaking chance to update! Everybody, forgive me D': I just really hope you're all enjoying summer so far! As for me…I'm having a blast :3 We're planning to travel to a **_**lot **_**of places this August, and where I live, my best friends and I are throwing a PNE Playland hangout! Have you heard of PNE in Vancouver, Canada yet? If not: ****PLEASE SEARCH IT UP****. It is **_**the best**_** amusement park during summer you will EVER have a funn time at—plus they had just installed the newest rides, eep! Haha I sound like a getaway advertiser right now, but really, see if you guys can go! It is ****awesome****. **

**So here's the SakuKiba drabble request for **_**filipinochick**_** (Omg SORRY for the late update!) I hope you're not mad at me, and that you like this! This is the least I can for her as well, 'cause she's been reviewing on every single **_**That's What She Said**_** chapter :'D Eh, I feel I didn't do such a great job on this but oh well…your reviews and opinions matter ^_^.**

**xYama-chanx xoxo P.S. ****REQUESTS are welcome! Review or pm me now and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Love you all (:**

* * *

><p><strong>SakuKiba Drabble #8<strong>  
>~Furry Endeavors~<br>毛皮のような努力

Haruno Sakura tiptoed her way through a narrow strip of murky, red brick alley squished in-between two houses, cautious not to be seen. All the while her mind couldn't exactly wrap around the logic of Inuzuka Kiba's—_yes_, the dog ninja—possible attraction to her!

The pinkette hoped she worded it right. Indeed, Kiba liked Sakura—or worse, _loved _her. The whole idea of it seemed absurd, fascinating, and…unfortunately for Sakura, twisted. And she had found out minutes ago after a mission debriefing with Team 7 and 8. It didn't help at all either that Naruto was a walking blabbering machine.

"KIBA LIKES SAKURA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, and thankfully Sakura seized that chance in the Hokage Tower to pummel him into the ground, resulting in badly bruised cheeks, a swollen face and…you know, the entire ensemble, not to mention Naruto was furious at the same time._ "KIBA likes MY Sakura-chan? Why that (insert random swear word here)—!"_

_When the hell did Kiba start liking _me_, out of all the people living in Konoha? Did he start noticing me since, what, two and a half years ago? We were genin! I thought he liked Hinata, or Ino, or Tenten, or…_

This was going to be so difficult. Kiba was definitely unpredictable; probably more unreadable than Sasuke, although the Inuzuka reminded her greatly of the blonde, loud, obnoxious dobe—who was, obviously, Naruto!

She was serious: Kiba was an insane prankster, a _flirt_, an impossible show-off, a rapid talker (AHAH, Naruto right there) and etcetera. Besides that, Sakura wasn't that surprised Naruto and Kiba happened to appear like they were glued to the hip every time she saw them. They were practically like long-lost twins!

However, Sakura _did_ have to admit that Kiba—and to her horror— was an _attractive_ guy…even the more so as mysterious as Shino, as cute as a dog (_cough_, uncanny or what?), and charming. Akamaru was a bonus to his bouncy personality, and his fanged grin, tan skin, body (don't even go there), brown slit-pupiled eyes and messy dark hair were 'hot' enough for even _Ino_, the top matchmaker and seductress of the village, to stalk after—unless she'd already attached herself to a certain male teammate; hint, he was the laziest guy Sakura had ever met.

You never know, the two have been incredibly close ever since they were in diapers, so yeah, no doubt about that.

Sakura's lips pursed tightly together, tiny droplets of sweat beginning to form beneath her brows as she navigated her way through the alley, boots squishing the damp muddy ground under her. And no, she wasn't perspiring due to excitement, no way.

It was how nervous she was. _Kami, please help me! What if Kiba sees me here? He might get the wrong idea-_

"Sakura?" A deep voice split the awkward conflicts she was mentally having.

Shoot.

She whirled around instantly, groping the brick wall for balance and painlessly trying to squint her way through the dimness of the dark alley she was in. _Okay, ask me again why I even took this path in the first place! I'm crazy._

Still, who was that a few paces behind her? Sakura mentally blanched as a huge figure matted with white fur behind the tall guy was an utter dead giveaway. _It's Kiba._ An intense heat engulfed her immediately, and she started to find it hard simply _breathing_.

"Kiba, w-what are you doing here?" Sakura questioned, her voice sounding a little too timid as she made small steps towards him, arms folded behind her back. Great, now she was acting like Hinata! She didn't like Kiba back though…right? Or was she wrong?

God.

Kiba laughed, reaching up to scratch his hair as Akamaru barked at her happily, tail wagging and drooling tongue hanging out. _Aw!_

"I was going to ask you the same thing! Why are you hiding here?" Sakura blushed deeply, involuntarily fingering her cherry pink strands of hair. _What do I freaking say?_

"Uh, I was just hiding from Naruto, that's all," she replied, tone slightly shaky. _Damn, I hope he doesn't think I'm a _giggly _girl! _Attempting to act like the Sakura everybody knew quite well: herself, she stood up straighter as she cocked out a hip, planting one gloved hand on it and gazing at Kiba. She had to feel confident. She always is.

_Gah, a gaze doesn't do it! What is UP with you?_

"Haha, I see. The idiot keeps on doing stuff, huh?" Kiba, amused, moved forward, the distance between them roughly around one to two meters and by instinct her heart thudded rapidly inside her chest. _Why am I feeling like this? I don't-_

"You know, Sakura-"

Sakura quickly took one step back, and as her vision adjusted to the dark of the alley (wow, her fault they were in an _alley_, and who knows what he might try), she could make out the intent, burning stare of Kiba's chocolate eyes on her, while Akamaru did nothing but stay back outside the alley to watch his master.

_Akamaru, do something! _Sakura silently pleaded in her head, but no duh the enormous canine wasn't going to budge from his spot there, hell, even know what she was thinking at all. He was actually observing them? Oh, please not the DOG! She was hopeful for a moment, other than thinking how smart Akamaru was, that he could—'disrupt' what was happening between them.

No, no chance there then.

"Kiba, what are you doing…?" Sakura trailed off, air ominously caught in her throat as he unexpectedly pinned her to the cement wall, and she could tell that Kiba's right arm was paralleled alongside her face as it pressed against the brick behind her, while his other free hand was inside his pocket.

_Oh my god, is he going to do something? This isn't…ethical! _

The Haruno's breathing quickened simultaneously as she fought the strong impulse to both hit him in the balls _and_ shove him away from her to make an escape, yet the skill of her senses heightened indefinitely the moment he pinned her.

Truthfully, she didn't _want _to hurt Kiba—literally and figuratively, but everything was happening so fast.

Kiba's warm breath fanned her face as he spoke, and her eyelids soon drooped half-way, looking up at him from beneath her thick lashes. Little did he know that Sakura's right hand, which he couldn't see, was tightly clenched into a threatening fist, in case he tried to-

"I think everybody knows now about how I feel about you, thanks to the blonde _blockhead_, but…"

To Sakura's shock, Kiba leaned in closer, his lips hovering around where her ear was, and she felt as if a ton of ice-cold water had been drenched on top of her, besides her stomach tying into endless knots. _She shouldn't have been here. He shouldn't have seen her!_

"…it's true though. I like you, Sakura. _A lot_. " His husky whisper and how dangerously close his mouth was to clearly making contact with her neck sent small tremors through her spine, and warm needles pricked her pale skin everywhere.

Sakura's brain was just blank of anything to say to him in return. She couldn't believe it. No, she _can't_.

Her lips moved, but no words spilled out.

Kiba chuckled, and the utmost surprise of hearing him chuckle like _that_ for the very first time caught her in a stupor. Sakura was frozen to the spot, her face enveloped in a deep red. _He's-_

She stayed still once again as Kiba moved a mere inch closer to her and her body, therefore his tan face was centimeters away from hers. Worse, she found it hard to see perfectly in the dark alley.

"Speechless, aren't you? Seriously Sakura, I was almost convinced you would _kill _me-"

Her breath hitched. Now her plan involving 'partly violent actions' was thrown immediately out the window!

"-but I always knew you were hot. Jeez, pink hair? _Green_ eyes? It's all…attractive to me," Kiba told her, and his tone remained husky. Was this his supposed flirting charm? Sakura gave a teeny jump when he mentioned she was hot, and he managed to run a hand gently through her pink locks. _HOT? Really? She didn't know if she should consider her situation a dream, or reality, but her neurons were gathering to the second option. No-_

"K-kiba, I…"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!"

They both yelped with a start at the sudden outburst of a highly-pitched squeal Sakura would've recognized anywhere, their heads whipping towards the opening of the alley, where yellow sunlight poured onto the intruder and company, illuminating their bouncing forms and blinding her a bit due to being immersed in the dark for quite a while.

She attempted to slip out of the position Kiba held her in with much difficulty (darn IT), but he wouldn't let her. Sakura's veins throbbed painfully against her temples. This was all too much…

"INO! What the _hell _are you doing here?" Kiba roared at the bubbly blonde kunoichi who just had to intervene. Sakura was speechless. Again. She couldn't move.

"You two were getting it on, I see?"

"HELL YES, and you just had to come ba-"

"KIBA! What is Sakura-chan DOING with you?" _Naruto_!

"It's NOT what you think, baka-!"

"Hm, really? Then it was such a drag to even come here and see you two weren't exactly 'getting it on'-"

"SHIKAMARU! Didn't you _see_ them? Sakura was like _this_ and Kiba was like _that_-"

"Ino's right, 'ya know." Kiba's voice contained a smug, flirty, happy tone that Sakura would have liked to choke directly out of his trachea, but for some reason it was as if she'd gone into catatonic shock. Only her ears were functional. _Sakura, move!_

"KIBA! Then you WERE like this and that with Sakura-chan? "

"The hell I was! I told her she's a hot chick 'cause she is, right? And I was crazily _desperate_ to see if she really liked me back-"

"Stop starting your sentences with '_hell'_, Kiba-"

"SHUT UP, _genius_!"

Of course, apparently nothing they had said seemed to register within the medical kunoichi's head, for she was too deeply shocked that she had fainted. She'd blacked out. Fortunately, she couldn't hear all four voices shouting in unison as a pink-tinted Sakura crumpled to the ground, startling the passing villagers out of their wits.

"_SAKURA_!"

"_SAKURA-CHAN! Oi, Sakura-chan, _can you hear me_? Dammit, I'm here! _SAKURA-CHAN_!-"_

"_SAKURA, you like me back too, right?-" _

_Bonk_! _Whack_!

"_IDIOTS. Forehead, _please _wake up! WAKE UP! This is BOTH of you guys' fault!"_

"_This is _so_ troublesome."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe XD. I have nothing to say. I think it was <strong>_**tooo**_** longgg to even be considered a DRABBLE, so instead think of this as a ****one-shot****! GOMEN, I was on a roll today :3. **_**Filipinochick**_** I hoped you liked it! Although I'm positive you probably didn't xP Please review, whether you like the couple or not. Hehe, remember what I said, this drabble collection welcomes all kinds of pairings :D. Good? Bad? So-so?**

**HAPPY SUMMER everyone! And expect faster updates now! I'm **_**halfway**_** through writing Math. Love Ch. 10 AND I'm done Chapter 11 lol (**_**YES, finally**_**!) so I'll also keep you posted on that!**

**Thank youuu so much you guys!**

**Yama-chan xoxo**


End file.
